


Good Morning

by LibraryPandaChorus



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryPandaChorus/pseuds/LibraryPandaChorus





	Good Morning

Steve got used to wake up earlier.

From the very first day, Bucky howled and struggled in nightmares. No matter what Steve tried to do to help, Bucky just can not get rid of those things. The only thing he could do was using his combat skills to hold Bucky like they were fighting. Then he whispered again and again in Bucky’s ears.

‘Bucky, I’m here. Steve is here. Come back to me, Bucky. This is Steve.’

Just like his mother and Bucky whispered to him when he suffered from fever once as a skinny boy.

Perhaps Bucky got familiar with Steve’s voice. Only if he heard those tender whispers, did he calm down from lunatic. He murmured softly like he had been long wronged.

Most of the time, Steve did not understand what was in Bucky’s howling or mumble. Either he spoke Russian or it was merely a brutish roar. He slept under thick ice for seventy years, missing some good days. The seventy years Bucky lived was way more tougher than he can image. 

It is a burden.

It’s for sure things are gonna be easier if the burden is carried by two.

Bucky can sleep safe and sound only when he was exhausted. He always folded his arms to his chest. From time to time, Steve watched him sleeping until the dawn came and pretended to be asleep when Bucky was going to wake up. 

Steve never mentioned those nightmares. But if Bucky wanted to talk about them, he would company him and talked for all day long.

Bucky could not recall everything yet. But he trusts Steve with no reason. It’s like they went back to the time when they were boys, and got to know each other from the very beginning.

There’s always someone so important that you are willingly to start over again and again with him no matter how many times you've lost memories.

Steve does believe in Bucky like he always does. Keeping those cherish memories, he waited for the day when Bucky would pick up those old stuff. Or he did not have to. For they would have a brighter future ahead. Bucky got himself together bit by bit because Steve looked into his eyes with no doubts.

The stuff he resisted in the nightmares is fading away. In some nights still, Steve would wake up. Not that Bucky was caught by a nightmare but because Bucky came closer to him unconsciously. 

When Bucky put left arm on his chest, Steve woke up again. Metals was heavy like the days Bucky had left behind. Steve put hands on it until the cold iron felt like human flesh.  
Bucky’s left fingers trembled.

‘Steve?’

He did not have to open his eyes to make sure it is Steve. He just knew it.

‘What time is it?’

He asked time but sank himself deeper into pillows.

‘It’s seven. Better to get up. We’re going to Smithsonian today.’

Bucky squinted one eye, seeing Steve was staring at him with his cheek in his hands. He closed eyes and felt a kiss on his eyelash.

‘Good morning.’

Bucky opened eyes and gave Steve a flashing smile he’s so familiar with for all his life.

‘Good morning.’

Bucky replied.

The long nightmare finally went away.


End file.
